Unhappy
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: 'You look a little unhappy, 'bout the way the world is turning.' Kurt shows up at Puck's door at midnight. Based on Unhappy by Thriving Ivory. Puckurt


**This is one of my first Puckurt fics. I've been reading a lot of fan fiction on these two lately, and got an idea for a fan fiction when listening to the song "Unhappy" by Thriving Ivory. The lyrics are placed throughout the text. Obviously, the pronouns are a bit wrong…change "she" to "he" in your mind and you'll be good. **

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**GLEE**

Puck didn't know how he ended up like this. If anyone had told him even just a month ago that he would be falling in love with Kurt Hummel, he would have laughed. Sure, he and Hummel had reached some sort of truce and agreement not long after Puck had joined Glee in their sophomore year: I won't throw you in the dumpster or throw slushies in your face.

And really, it was mostly because Puck experienced both of these humiliating practices. After that, he wasn't keen on dishing them out anymore.

But even after that, he hadn't been Kurt's friend, by any definition of the term. They had been Gleemates, sure. Not friends.

If they came close to friends at any point during their high school careers, it would be late in their senior year. Kurt had been back at McKinley, after ditching the preppy school, for a while now. He still dated that short guy, Blaine, and he seemed happy. He and Kurt had been partnered for an assignment and Glee and well, Puck discovered that Kurt wasn't the ice queen he always pretended to be. He was actually a pretty cool guy.

This and the fact that Puck and Finn became best bros again during their senior, which meant spending a lot more time at the Hudson-Hummel house, made the two former enemies get to know one another a lot better. And stand each other.

But how Puck had ended up screwing Kurt that night, he had no idea.

Puck had been a graduate of William McKinley High School for almost 5 years. After graduating, Puck started going to the Lima Community College half time and even got Mr. Hummel to give him a job at his garage. Kurt had been on him to cut his own hours since his heart attack, so he had agreed.

The next year, Puck took more classes at the community college, still working for Mr. Hummel. After he loaded up on classes that summer, too, he had completed an associates degree. After that he applied to the police academy.

Yeah, it was like some sort of cosmic joke: Noah Puckerman, youth menace and a former resident of juvie, becoming a cop? But what could Puck say, he wanted to make a difference. Sure, he wanted to be a rockstar, but really, he knew that was a far off dream. He needed a reliable job.

Within a year Puck was on the force, and though he was a newbie, he was pretty good. He got along with all the guys, and the two girls, on his squad and things were good. He liked going to work everyday, because it was exciting and new everyday. Sure, there were the days he had to do paperwork and do desk time, but then there were the days patrolling and stuff.

At some point in the time Puck graduated high school, he realized he wasn't as straight as a ruler. Unless you were talking about one of those weird bendy rulers that his kid sister Sarah always had with her school supplies. Puck was still a ladies man, although after the whole thing with Quinn in high school, he didn't sleep around as much.

After a few years, though, he went out on dates with a few guys. Liked it, even. A lot, really.

So he was bisexual. That didn't make him any less of a man.

He didn't hide that fact, after he figured it out. Told anyone who asked straight out, or they would figure it out because he would stare at the guy's asses just as much as he did women.

He was still good friends with Finn. Heck, he and Finn shared an apartment since they were 19. Lately, though, Finn spent more time at Rachel's apartment in New York, since they were planning their wedding. It was cool, though. Puck liked the silence that the alone time offered.

Then one night, five summers after they graduated, Kurt showed up at his door.

"_She takes her clothes off and she says_

_Is it alright if I stay the night?_

_I don't remember what I said, is it alright?"_

Puck had seen Kurt plenty of times over the past five summers, when Kurt came home from school in California. Obviously, because Puck and Finn were bros and so were Puck and Kurt. They still maintained a decent friendship and talked whenever they were thrown together. Puck even told Kurt last year that he also hit for the other team.

Ok, actually Puck, Kurt and Finn had been out at dinner one night that summer, and Puck hit on the (male) waiter. Kurt had stared at Puck with wide eyes, making Puck laugh for probably ten minutes, until he explained he was bi. Kurt seemed doubtful, but nodded and accepted it.

All of this didn't make them good enough friends for one of them to show up at the other's apartment near midnight, however.

"Kurt?" said Puck, looking at him with a frown. "What are you doing here? I didn't even know you were in town…If you're looking for Finn, you're a few states late…"

Kurt stood in the doorway, looking at him with watery eyes, but not crying, Puck noted. "I know," he said weakly. "I just -" Kurt paused. "Can I come in?"

Puck was still confused, but stepped back and let Kurt walk in. He shut the door and lead Kurt to the living room. "You ok?" Puck asked as Kurt stood in the middle of the living room. Kurt shook his head, but didn't say anything. "You want to, uh, talk about it?"

Puck wasn't the best at talking stuff out, but he felt like he had gotten better with expressing his feelings since he graduated high school. More adult.

Kurt shook his head and took a step toward Puck. "I…I don't really want to talk." Puck blinked at him and cocked his head to the side. Kurt took another step up to him and alarm bells started going off in his head. "Kurt -"

But his next words, whatever they might have been, were cut off. With Kurt's lips. The moment it happened, Puck was about to push Kurt away and demand to know what the hell was going on, but then, oh, he was distracted _because Kurt's lips were on his and it felt amazing_. Puck honestly never even thought of the idea of him and Kurt, and really, he should have because until he graduated Kurt was one of the only gay guys he had ever known.

Kurt kept on kissing him and before Puck could really process what was happening, Kurt was shrugging his arms out of his shirt and tearing off Puck's, too. His shoes were long forgotten and Puck was reaching down for Kurt's jean zipper.

"Puck," said Kurt, his breath husky and lips only centimeters away from Puck's. "Is it alright if I stay the night?"

Puck couldn't remember what he said after that, but whatever it was had them stumbling toward Puck's bedroom in a hurry, falling into bed and clutching Kurt's lithe body as close as humanly possible.

"_Well she's gone when I awake_

_Left a letter, saying everything was a mistake_

_And I'm alone, but it's alright_

_'Cause I understand, I could tell everything's not fine_

_It's never alright to push away, I'm not as blind as you may think_

_And I'm tired of all that is_

_And I know that this time it's not all in my head_."

Puck slowly woke up slowly, sun leaking in from the curtains and shining into his eyes. He let out a low moan and rolled away from the light, pulling his sheets up and letting one of his arms fall over the empty side of his bed.

Wait, empty?

Puck's eyes flew open, his eyes protesting to the sudden brightness. Once they had adjusted, Puck took in the state of his bed. His comforter was on the ground, only his sheet covering him. There might have been a few pillows down there, too, and the bedspread was completely rumpled.

Then, the previous night came back to him in amazing clarity. Kurt. Kissing Kurt. Sleeping with Kurt.

Holy crap.

It had be completely amazing. Kurt had been amazing. Puck himself blushed just thinking about what they did last night. Seeing Kurt like that, completely undone under him…

But his bed was empty and Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Puck stood, letting his sheet fall off him. He stumbled across the room, noting that the clothes they had quickly shed on the way to his room were on the ground. Well, his were at least. Puck couldn't see any of his own clothing.

"Kurt?" said Puck, walking into the small living room. He frowned when he received no answer. Puck walked into all the rooms, which wasn't many, but came across no sign of Kurt. He walked back to his room, wondering if last night had been an extremely elaborate dream or…something.

Puck took in his bed and…oh, there was a folded piece of paper on the pillow that Kurt must have slept on last night. Sitting down on his bed hesitantly, he reached for the paper and unfolded it. It was written in a slightly more messy handwriting than he remembered from high school, but this was no doubt Kurt's handwriting.

_Puck, _

_I don't know what I was thinking last night. Obviously it was a mistake. Let's just call this a one time thing and forget about it. It was wrong of me to just barge in here and…I'm sorry. It was a mistake. _

_-Kurt_

Puck read the note over three times before balling it up and throwing it on the ground. He sighed and let his head fall in his hands, shutting his eyes tightly. He tried to ignore the prickling behind his eyes.

Kurt might think that last night was a mistake. What if it wasn't a mistake for Puck, though?

"_You look a little unhappy, 'bout the way the world is turning_

_Is there anything I could do to take your mind off_

_Your troubled hearted kind? And she said maybe, just maybe_

_You won't end up like him._"

Puck thought back to last night; wondered if he had done something wrong.

"_Kurt," Puck moaned, kissing down the other man's neck as he writhed under him on the bed. "Are you ok?" Puck pulled away, looking down at him and breathing heavily. "This isn't normal behavior." _

"_I'm fine," Kurt snapped. He reached up and pulled Puck's lips to his in a heated embrace. _

_Puck pulled away again. "You look unhappy," he said in a dark tone. _

_Kurt's gaze, filled with lust and even some anger, softened for a moment. Then, more anger and even more lust took its place. "I'm fine, Puck. Now if you aren't going to give me what I want, I can go somewhere else."_

_The thought of him going anywhere else made Puck's stomach clench. He returned to the frantic kissing and tried to shove any other thoughts other than Kurt and his perfect pale skin away from him. _

Obviously, Puck thought now, standing and going to his bathroom to take a much needed shower, there had been something seriously wrong with Kurt. As far as Puck knew, Kurt wasn't the type of guy that threw himself into bed with other men. He even said that if Puck didn't give him what he wanted, he would find someone else.

Why had he chosen Puck in the first place?

After a long shower, in which Puck tried to wash away all thoughts (which didn't work) Puck called Finn.

"What up, dude?" he said when he answered.

"Hey man," said Puck, trying to think of a good way to bring this up. "When did Kurt come into town? I, uh, saw him the other day."

"Oh yeah, I think he said something about coming home for a few weeks," said Finn, as if he had forgotten up to this point. Well, he probably had. "Visit his dad and Blaine."

Blaine. That short Warbler guy. Puck knew that they had been dating since the end of their Junior year, surviving college and everything, but he didn't even think about it until last night.

Puck's heart stung at the thought. The idea that he was used to cheat on someone again…Puck swore he would never do that to any couple ever again, after Quinn and Rachel.

"Oh," said Puck hollowly. "That's…so when are you coming back?"

"Maybe in a week or so? I wouldn't mind seeing Kurt again," said Finn. "I'll talk to Rachel about it. I'll call Kurt, too. We'll have to go out for some drinks. You game?"

"Uh, maybe," said Puck, the idea of seeing Kurt again, in such a casual setting _with Finn_, made him feel sick. "I'll have to see how my shift is, whenever we go. I have to get going though. Talk to you later, bro."

"See ya," said Finn before hanging up.

Puck threw his cell phone on the other end of the couch.

"_It's just another day it's cold_

_And I'm losin' myself inside_

_The colors on the wall, are all fading_

_And all that's left is a hope for another day_

_That's not cold again, and it's a shame._

_You look a little unhappy, 'bout the way the world is turning_

_Is there anything I could do to take your mind off_

_Your troubled hearted kind? And she said maybe, just maybe_

_You won't end up like him_."

Over the next few days, Puck tried to contact Kurt. He called the cell number that he had in his own phone, but only got voicemail. He even tried to call the Hummel's house for god's sake. When that didn't work, he went to Burt's garage. He asked about Kurt and Burt shrugged.

"I'll tell him you're trying to contact him, kid," he said. He didn't look like he had any idea that Puck had slept with his son… "I'm sure he'll get back to you."

He didn't.

The next day, Puck was on break at work and was sent to get some coffee for a few of his coworkers. Puck had just walked into the Lima Bean when he saw Kurt, sitting at a table near the widow and looking down at his cup of coffee with a look so sad, Puck could feel it.

It wasn't just that he looked sad. He looked…heartbroken, eyes glassy and face unnaturally pale.

Puck didn't think twice. He walked over to the small table and pulled out the chair across from Kurt, sitting down. When he was doing this, Kurt looked up, a look of hope on his face, but then it fell off in a moment.

"Kurt," said Puck in a low voice, leaning over the table. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," said Kurt stiffly. "And didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to sit at a table without asking the other person?"

"Look Kurt," said Puck bluntly. "We slept together and then you left. We need to…talk about this."

Kurt's cheeks turned a blotchy red and he looked away from him. "I thought you of all people would be used to a one night stand, Puckerman."

Puck frowned and reached his hand over the table to rest on Kurt's smaller and softer one. "Kurt…why would you think that? I haven't been that guy for years and -"

Kurt pulled his hand out from under Puck's as if he had been burned. He stood in one fluid motion and grabbed his bag from under the table. "It was a mistake, Puck. I should have known that going to you, of all people, wouldn't make me feel any better."

"Why do you need to feel better?" asked Puck in a serious tone.

Kurt's livid expression disappeared for a moment, to be replaced of one of so much sadness, Puck wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let go. And he never got that sort of urge before, except with his sister when she was sad.

"Because," said Kurt, closing his eyes and gripping his bag so tight his knuckles were white. "The world just keeps turning and here I am, standing still and heartbroken." Kurt turned and quickly walked out of the coffee shop before Puck could even stand up.

Puck was sure that Kurt would never talk to him again after that. For the rest of the day, Puck tried to think of some way to get the other boy to just…talk to him.

It seemed like all his planning was in vain, because later that night, when Puck was sitting on his couch watching mindless late night television, there was a knock at the door.

"_Must have been around midnight, There's a ghost at the door_

_She said please go slowly, cause we've all been here before_

_She takes her clothes off and she says_

_Is it alright if I stay the night?_

_I don't remember what I said, is it alright?_

_And I know that this time it's not all in my head._"

Puck looked at his wall clock - it was just after midnight. He clicked the television off and walked to the door, pulling it opening and daring to hope.

Kurt was standing there, as perfect as the last time.

He walked into the apartment without saying a word. Puck shut the door and followed him without a word. Kurt suddenly turned, making Puck bump into the slightly shorter boy. Kurt's arms were around his shoulders in that moment, pulling his lips down to his gently.

After a few moments of kissing, perfect kissing that Puck never thought he would ever experience, Kurt pulled away and looked up at him with shining eyes. "Please go slowly," he murmured. "We've both been here before and…I just want this to last forever."

Puck pulled Kurt as close as he could, kissing him as slowly as he could manage.

"I can't do this," said Puck suddenly, pulling away, but leaving his arms around Kurt. "I have to know why, Kurt. Why you came here and why you're so unhappy."

Kurt rested his head on Puck's chest and he heard a quiet sniffle. "Blaine…Blaine broke up with me the day I got into town. The night I…came here, the first time."

"Haven't you been with him since like, junior year?" asked Puck slowly.

"It would have been our seventh year of being a couple in a few months," laughed Kurt, without real humor. "But he just…I came to visit him and he said that we couldn't be together anymore. He said…he said he was bored and he couldn't know for sure that he loved me because he had never been with anyone else before."

Puck could feel the moistness of Kurt's tears soaking into his shirt.

"It just left me wondering how screwed up my love life his," said Kurt, his voice thick with tears. "My first ever kiss was a girl, trying to please my father. My first kiss with a boy was with a closeted jock who bullied me mercilessly -"

"Woah, Karofsky?" said Puck, pulling Kurt away so he could see his face. Kurt flinched.

Dave Karofsky had come out maybe a few years ago. Puck couldn't really remember, because even if Puck was bisexual, he wouldn't hit that with a truck. It had been a bit of a shock, but then again, Puck dug guys too. He supposed anything was possible.

"Yes," said Kurt softly. "And the only long term relationship I ever had just ended, when I thought…I thought we would get married, soon."

Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheeks gently, the salt from his tears stinging his lips somewhat. "Kurt, everyone has a screwed up love life. Look at me. I've had more one-night stands that I can count - but all before I was even 18. I slept with cougars and most of the girls in our high school. The only woman I ever really…loved, didn't love me back. And rightly so, because I almost ruined her life." Puck could see that Kurt realized that he was talking about Quinn, and he looked away in embarrassment. "I've gotten better since high school. I have real relationships, and I don't cheat, but I don't…love the other person. I really like them but…it's just something physical."

Puck swallowed down the lump in his throat and reached his hand to stroke Kurt's cheek. "But I have to tell you, and this is damn terrifying for me, but I think I might love you."

Kurt's eyes widened and Puck could swear that he stopped breathing. "I know," said Puck, without laughing. "I don't understand…I swear I never even thought about you that way until that night. But when I was with you I…felt something. I've had sex hundreds of times with just as many people…but I never felt anything. Not really. But with you…"

Puck stopped talking and let out a nervous chuckle. "But you said you didn't…you regretted it. It was a mistake and you were on rebound, apparently and…" Puck closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "But now you're here and I wonder if that means more than what your words say."

Kurt looked up at him, blinking in a daze. "Maybe…maybe you're right." He lifted a shaky hand to touch Puck's cheek, making him shiver. "Noah," said Kurt. The use of his real first name made his heart jump. Beside his family and the annoying Rachel Berry, no one called him Noah. Surely not one of his lovers.

He liked the sound of it, though.

"Can I…can I stay the night?" asked Kurt.

Puck didn't remember exactly what he said, but it once again to them in his bedroom, slowly undressing each other and kissing like Puck had never kissed anyone before.

"_You look a little unhappy, 'bout the way the world is turning_

_Is there anything I could do to take your mind off_

_Your troubled hearted kind? And she said maybe, just maybe_

_You won't end up like him."_

The next morning, the sun woke up Puck. He turned, trying to get away from it, but ran into some resistance. Another warm body next to him moaned and turned toward him. Without really thinking, Puck's arms wrapped around Kurt and their bare legs tangled together.

"You're here," whispered Puck in amazement.

"Of course, Noah," said Kurt after a moment.

Puck looked down at Kurt in his arms, his usually perfect hair ruffled and his pale skin contrasting greatly against the tan of Puck's.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" asked Puck, remembering the previous night.

"Do you…want me to stay?" asked Kurt in a small voice.

"Always," said Puck, kissing Kurt's forehead and making his skin tinge pink.

"Then I'll stay," said Kurt, smiling at Puck shyly. He adjusted himself against Puck, so they were even closer. "Can you promise me one thing, Noah?" asked Kurt after a moment.

"Anything," said Puck immediately.

"Can you…can you not end up like _him_?"

Kurt's eyes were wide and vulnerable as he spoke, betrayal still fresh in his mind.

"I will never do anything to hurt you," said Puck fiercely. "And that means I will not end up like him."

Kurt leaned forward, kissing Puck deeply. After that, Puck was glad that Kurt didn't seem as unhappy.

**FIN**

**And there we are. Just a little one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and feedback is welcomed! **

**By the way, if you don't have Thriving Ivory on your ipod yet, what are you doing with your life? The lyrics are fantastic and the vocals amazing. **


End file.
